Happy 4th of July
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just a flufffic. There's food, fireworks and friends. Enjoy. A little Semper or BB...a little Hodgins & Angela


**A/N: I know it's a few day early, but I don't care. Here's my 4th of July BONES fanfic. I just want to get you all in the mood.I hope you like this little one shot. It's nothing really but pure fluff. I tried to write it differently. I like to change up my writing style from time to time, just to see if I can. Let me know if it works. Oh, and no beta on this one, so the mistakes are all mine this time.**

**Title: Happy 4th of July **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline. **

**Summery: 4th of July fluff. **

**Rating: Totally K+ (at the most), man, like PG. **

**Plotline © Wolfmyjic 2006**

**

* * *

**Angela Montenegro looked up at the darkening sky. She took a deep breath, letting her lungs fill with the warm, fresh air. A smile graced her lips as she thought about what was to come. she thought. She had managed to convince everyone to meet for a 4th of July picnic. Angela looked around at all the families that filled the park, and again was grateful that she had shown up early. The table that she had laid claim too was in the perfect position to watch fireworks. She waved to Dr. Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy as she watched them walk up to her. "Hey, Angela," Jack said, sitting down the bags he was carrying. "Great table." 

"Yeah, you've must have gotten here at noon," Zack threw in, dropping the handle of the cooler that he rolled behind him.

"You're not that far off, Zack." Angela began to unpack what the two men had brought. Paper plates, cups, and napkins. "Booth is bringing a small grill so we can cook hotdogs."

"How in the world did you convince Brennan to come tonight?" Hodgins asked, pulling a beer out of the cooler.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you," Angela said with a smile. "But I managed, and look here she comes now." The two men turned their eyes as Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth made their way toward the table. Booth was carrying a small camping grill, and Brennan three shopping bags.

"Great spot, Angela," Booth said, sitting the grill down on the table.

"Yeah, we should have a good view of the fireworks from here," Brennan said.

"That's the plan man," Angela said with a smile. "Now, I'm starving, lets get this party started."

"Gawd, Angela," Hodgins said rolling his eyes. "How many bad sayings can you work into one sentence?" Angela swatted him on the arm, but laughed with the rest of her friends. Soon the grill was going, and the hotdogs were cooking.

Angela stood watching. She was good at that. At watching... and analyzing. Not analyzing like Brennan, looking for facts and logic, but analyzing like the matchmaker she was. Her dark eyes took in everything, especially when it came to her favorite couple. _Okay, so they aren't an official couple, at least, not yet they aren't._ Nothing got passed her. Not the way Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back when they were leaving a room. Or the way Brennan watched Booth with quiet fascination when she thought nobody was looking. Yes, nothing got passed the artist. At least, she liked to think so anyway. "Hey, Ange, what'cha doing?" Hodgins asked, coming to stand beside her. Supper had been ate, and their trash thrown away. In the night sky, fireworks were just starting to explode.

"Watching," was her simple answer. Hodgins looked up at the sky as green and white sparks shone against the black and then looked back at Angela. He watched her a moment before he spoke.

"You're not watching the fireworks, are you?"

"Not the ones in the sky," she answered and nodded in the direction of Booth and Brennan. Hodgins followed her gaze. The pair sat on a bench, both their heads tilted slightly upward. Booth had one arm draped over the back on the bench, his hand barely resting on Brennan's shoulder.

"What is your attraction to them?" Hodgins asked. Angela turned her dark eyes toward him.

"You're joking, right?" And when Hodgins shook his head, she continued. "They're perfect for each other." She turned her attention back to them. "They just don't know it yet. Just look at them. The small touches, the shy glances." In the distant Booth leaned close to Brennan and said something. Angela smiled when she saw her friend look toward him, and even from where she stood, Angela could see the look of surprise on Brennan's face. "I wonder what Booth said to her?"

"Maybe Brennan commented about how beautiful the fireworks are and Booth told her not as beautiful as you." Angela once again looked over at Hodgins. Not sure as what to say. Hodgins held her gaze for a second, before looking back at the anthropologist and the FBI agent. "Just a thought," he said softly with a half shrug.

"Jack," Angela said, turning to face him. Booth looked over at Brennan and tightened his arm. Slowly he leaned over and touched his mouth tenderly to hers, but there were no squeals of delight from their audience. No, at that moment, Angela wasn't watching her favorite pair- wasn't analyzing them. At that moment her eyes were closed, and Hodgins was thoroughly analyzing her mouth. Yes, as the grand finale began, and the biggest, brightest fireworks were exploding in the sky, another type of fireworks was going off.

Zack sat cross-legged on the picnic table watching, a smile on his face. He might be young and a little naïve, but he did know one thing. _When Angela and Hodgins and Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth look back on tonight, those won't be the fireworks that they remember_, he thought lifting his eyes to the sky, and the brilliant display of color.

* * *

_Don't you just love the smell of fluff at night? So now that you have the 'read' part of R&Rtaken care of...it's time to 'review'._

_Happy 4th of July! Hope you get to see pretty fireworks...both in the air...and the other kind._

_Happy writing and blissful reading! _

_Wolfy and Branwen_


End file.
